


dave strider but what if he sounded like nikki minaj? what if you just read this fic in a nikki minaj voice?

by vommitkiddo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Karkat Vantas, Trans Male Character, stutid fucking thing in my drafts for a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vommitkiddo/pseuds/vommitkiddo
Summary: dave is stupid. karkat is stupid. perfect match.just your archetypal getting together fic with my shitty poetry sprinkled in
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 16





	1. am i sure

It’s been poking at the back of your skull for a while.

That you might like boys.

It might be the fact that you’re here, sitting with your best friend, and he’s so…. You don’t know how to put it into words, the feeling you get when you think about him.

You’re sitting on the grease-stained couch in Karkat’s basement, watching one of those Netflix originals he likes so much. Empty styrofoam containers full of açorda sit on the coffee table.

And you are having a crisis.

TT: uh, dude 

TT: can i talk to you about something 

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DAVE 

CG: WHY ARE YOU INTERRUPTING OUR WEEKLY TALL GIRL WATCH 

CG: THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!!!!! 

TT: you know i wouldn’t be interrupting if it wasnt

He shifts over to you, pausing the movie. Oh fuck he’s paying attention.

TT: well 

TT: do you ever 

TT: like 

TT: well 

TT: ive been having this crisis lately 

TT: its just 

TT: idk if im attracted to boys, or if i wanna be like them, you know? 

TT: like, i notice things about boys a straight guy wouldnt 

TT: but then i think 

TT: maybe its cause 

TT: i got a guy brain, but a girl body 

TT: is this, like, jealousy or smthin 

TT: or a genuine attraction. 

TT: and i hope that its the former 

TT: idk if i could deal with being different in any other way 

TT: and, idk 

TT: i know it isn’t true 

TT: but being with Bro kinda, ingrained it into my head that 

TT: gay men arent real men 

TT: or bi or whatever

He stares at you, and oh fuck, maybe he hates you now, and maybe he’s getting squicked out that you looked at him that way.

That you ever thought about your hands intertwined, or his perfectly shaped lips.

That you ever thought you could be like that, a deep-voiced, handsome guy, or hell, a guy at all.

GC: I 

GC: I USED TO FEEL THAT WAY.

You’re shocked.

GC: I 

GC: I TRANSITIONED EARLY. GOT- GOT PUT ON BLOCKERS AT 12. I STILL FELT THAT WAY THOUGH. 

GC: BOYS- I JUST LOOK AT THEM WITH WHAT I KNOW NOW IS AN ATTRACTION, BUT WHAT I USED TO THINK WAS A DESIRE TO INHABIT THAT BODY 

GC: A HUNGER FOR THEIR SKIN 

GC: BUT 

GC: WHAT I REALIZED WAS 

GC: THERE'S THIS FEELING IN THE PIT OF YOUR STOMACH 

GC: THAT’S DESIRE 

GC: JEALOUSY IS A SICKNESS 

GC: DESIRE IS A WARMTH, AN APPETITE 

GC: DO YOU WANT HIS HANDS 

GC: OR DO YOU WANT HIM TO TOUCH YOU 

CG: DO YOU COVET HIS LIPS 

CG: OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO KISS HIM SENSELESS

You turn that around in your head. A hunger, was it? You touch your stomach, then look at him.

A pull on your navel, a warmth blooming in your head. You want to roll with him like a cat in a field of daisies. There is no sickness, only a craving to have him under your skin.

This is not a want to steal his body, this is a deep thirst, something you have felt only once before for your friend June, before she came out.

TT: i 

TT: i think i’m bi. 

GC: GREAT JOB, YOU FIGURED IT OUT. 

GC: NOW CAN WE GET BACK TO THE FUCKING MOVIE? HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO MY FAVORITE PART YET 

TT: chill man 

TT: this is an emotional moment, dude, and you squander it for more senseless teenage pandering? 

TT: you wound me, karkles. 

GC: SHUT YOUR FUCKING POOP CHUTE OF A MOUTH AND WATCH THE GODDAMN MOVIE

And it’s okay, because you’re back to normal, and everything’s fine.

You're never ruining this.

You'll just keep your mouth shut.


	2. pee poo poo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu these yaois r getting spicy. might even get sinful and do some hand holding

It’s a couple months later, and you’re sitting in your shithole of a dorm room, shooting spitballs at Karkat across the room.

GC: FUCK 

TT: haha you jumped. 

CG: DID YOU GET THAT FUCKING HORRENDOUS HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT IN GEOMETRY? IT’S LIKE THEY’RE TRYING TO GET US TO FAIL. MY ASS BARELY SCRAPED BY THE LAST ONE. 

CG: ARE YOU OK? 

TT: mmhmm, fine, ridiculously fine, just absolutely peachy. What were you talking about again?

He continues talking and all you can think about is how close he is, how his thighs are atop yours, how his hands gesture but one lays softly on your shoulder.

TT: karkat 

TT: how would you go about telling someone you love them?

He looks taken aback, and stops flailing his hands every which way.

GC: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING ME? 

TT: you’re my best friend, asshole. 

TT: and i- i'm confused. 

TT: i don’t wanna ruin my relationship with yo- with this person 

TT: i'm just lost.

Oh fuck, your shitty impulse control has done you in again. You rush to take back what you said, but he’s already started to speak.

GC: WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TELL THEM? 

TT: idk, bro, just that i care about them a lot

And that you want to fit him under your skin, want to feel his skin, then retrace your steps for the rest of eternity.

TT: im afraid, i guess 

TT: i’ve always been scared 

TT: of feelings like this, anyways 

TT: that i’ll open up to someone 

TT: and once they see what im like they’ll be 

TT: i dunno 

TT: repulsed. 

GC: WELL, YOU KNOW, IF THEY’RE DISGUSTED BY YOU- 

TT: yeah, they should go take a long walk off a short pier, i know.

He grins at you, showing off his weird-ass too-big canines, and he claps you on the shoulder, like a true bro. You flinch a little bit.

TT: RAT PISS????? 

TT: FUCKING WHERE???!!!

You laugh, and you’re glad he’s relieved some of the tension, you thought you were going to fucking choke.

You really wonder if it’s that easy, just lean in and whisper ‘i love you’ in his ear, but as you go to do just that, he gets up.


End file.
